The One With The Tension
by CutesyBunny
Summary: Slightly AU: When Joey comes back to New York after not contacting anyone for over 6 years, Phoebe doesn't talk to him. She acts like something's wrong but never answers his constant pressing. But is it really something too big for him to understand? Or was he all she needed? Set like 2011
1. Cover Girls

The One With The Tension

Summary: Slightly AU (I guess…) When Joey comes back to New York for a visit after not contacting anyone for over 6 years, Phoebe doesn't talk to him. She acts like something's wrong but never answers his constant pressing. But is it really something too big for him to understand? Or was he all she needed? Set like 2011

_**Okay, so I've basically loved Phoey and Rosschel ever since I first saw the show.**_

_**So… I was two or three lol.**_

_**And then whenever we would watch late season three (my parents bought all the DVDs… well by then it was like season 7 or 8 but I wanted to watch it from beginning to present) my tiny brain was like "Hey! Chandler and Monica need to be together because everybody will have someone!" So I was a happy little kid when I saw the London stuff… I mean, I didn't get WHY they were in bed or anything but yeah xD**_

_**You can imagine how sad I was that she married Mike. I liked Mike but… I loved Joey. He was my second favorite character, behind Phoebe (now I really like Chandler because I get his jokes… when I was little I thought he was weird lol)**_

_**So yeah.**_

_**I only saw the first couple episodes of Joey like three years ago on YouTube. Didn't like it.**_

_**So I'm not even gonna bring up his "love interest".**_

_**That's why this is slightly AU. She kinda… isn't part of the picture here if you get what I mean lol xD**_

_**OMG it's like I can hear Pheebs in my head.**_

"_**Yeah, go on get outta here! You get your pretty little a** back to… LA (had to look it up… lol .-. ) missy!"**_

_**Hahahahahahaha… I love that girl xD**_

_**Okay, okay enough rambling… On with my first Friends fanfic!**_

_**P.S. if it sucks well sorry first time writing in Friends fandom lol**_

_**Btw:**_

what's happening  
_thoughts  
__**flashback  
**_**Texting/ im  
**"_person on other side of phone conversation"_

* * *

**Monica's POV:**

Phoebe…

Picked a great time to blow up my phone last night.

_**Flashback:**_

_**Buzz.**_

_**Buzz.**_

_**Buzzzzzzz.**_

_**Ugh not now phone let me rest.**_

_**I turn away from the phone, and try to cuddle with Chandler.**_

_**We're doing great.**_

_**He's still sweet and funny and sarcastic.**_

_**You'd never believe this but he's actually a good father.**_

_**After how bad his parents screwed him up I'm so proud of him.**_

_**As for Erica and Jack?**_

_**They're angels.**_

_**Well, Jack's kind of embarrassed of me.**_

_**Chandler jokes that it's because I wanna hug him every time I drive them to school.**_

_**Hey it's not my fault Jack's so damn cute!**_

_**I get that boys aren't supposed to be all for their mom always gushing at them, but he's only seven years old for God's sake!**_

_**Erica is a sweetheart though.**_

_**She loves hugging me, trying to cook like me, sitting on her daddy's lap.**_

**She's adorable.**

**Such a Mommy's girl.**

_**I'm making sure of it after how my mom treated me.**_

_**As of now Jack's more keen on Chandler.**_

…**But they're so precious.**

_**They both have Erica's eyes.**_

_**Not my Erica. The sweet, but ditzy biological mother.**_

_**Erica has the same color hair as her, but Jack has kind of brown hair.**_

_**Must've gotten from that boyfriend of hers or something.**_

_**I don't think they're dating anymore.**_

_**I'm not sure.**_

**All we talk about is the kids.**

"_**Mon?" I hear Chandler say hoarsely, clearing his throat before turning to me. "Honey why are you up? It's still dark out."**_

"_**I know… My phone woke me up. I didn't even see who it was." I admit, pecking him before grabbing my phone. "I should probably check who it was.**_

_**6 missed texts.**_

_**4 missed calls.**_

**Who are they from?**

**Take a guess.**

**Yep. Phoebe.**

**Well, a text from Ross and a text from Rachel but still.**

_**I sigh and go to my missed texts.**_

**11:24 PM**

**Pheebs: Monica! Please call me it's urgent!**

**11: 31 PM**

**Pheebs: Mon please pick up.**

**12:56 AM**

**Pheebs: MONICA PICK UP THE GODDAMN PHONE!**

**10:56 PM**

**Ross: Mon Pheebs is calling us repeatedly saying she needs to talk to you. Please answer her calls she's driving us insane.**

**11:58 PM**

**Rachel: MONICA. It is 12:00 AM. Phoebe will not let us sleep. Please. PLEASE pick up the phone and talk to the poor thing. Emma can't sleep and neither can we! Bye:)**

_**I look at the clock on the dresser.**_

_**It's 3:46 AM.**_

_**Whatever Pheebs has to tell me must be serious if she's kept it up for like five hours.**_

_**I check when each missed call was.**_

**Missed Calls**

**Pheebs at 3:32 AM**

**Pheebs at 12:54 AM**

**Pheebs at 11:45 PM**

**Pheebs at 11:11 PM**

_**Wonder if she made a wish.**_

_**Sorry. Off-topic.**_

_**I nudge Chandler, who's already asleep again. "I'm gonna talk to Phoebe in the bathroom.**_

_**I see him smirk. "When did she get here?"**_

_**I laugh fondly, kissing his cheek and tiptoeing to our bathroom.**_

_**I tap call and wait for Phoebe to answer.**_

_**One ring.**_

_**Two ri-**_

_**Answer.**_

"_**MONICA! WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THE PAST 5 HOURS?! I HAVE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU BUT YOU NEVER ANSWERED AND-"**_

"_**Oh my God; the kids are asleep Phoebe! **_**I**_** was asleep! I'm sorry Pheebs but my phone was on vibrate. But it slid to my ear and I heard the vibrating."**_

"_**S-sorry I just…" She trails off.**_

_**I swear I hear sniffling.**_

"_**It's okay Pheebs. Now what was so important that you needed to call me for?" I ask in a slightly joking way.**_

**Silence.**

**Silence.**

**More Silence-**

"_**Mike and I we-we h-had another f-fight…" Phoebe starts bawling.**_

_**Yeah… she and Mike?**_

_**Not doing the best. Like at all.**_

_**He's never home, she wants to see him, he yells at her insensitivity, she cries and screams back.**_

_**Every time she describes it it's something like that.**_

**Poor Pheebs.**

"_**Aw Pheebs…" I coo. "You can come over if you wanna talk about it. You wanna?"**_

_**I feel her smiling. "S-sure. Thanks Mon."**_

"_**Anytime Pheebs."**_

_**End of Flashback**_

…**i'LL bE tHeRe fOR yoU…**

**Phoebe's POV:**

I just… I don't even know him anymore…

Where is the sweet, adorable man I married that stood against his parents because they wouldn't accept me?

"Pheebs?"

I dart my head up to Monica's confused expression.

"You okay? Rachel's coming in a few minutes."

_Good things it's Saturday._

"Yeah, just a little upset." I smile at her.

Suddenly someone barrels into me.

Or, _two_ someones…

I look up.

"Eri! Jack!" I smile, hugging the twins back.

"Hi Aunt Phoebe!" They chorus.

I laugh and shake my head.

_God they're growing up so fast._

Erica's like a mini version of the first Erica.

Except she hates having her hair up.

_Unlike biological mom…_

Her hair's really straight and pretty.

_Naturally too._

_I love it._

"What are you doing here?" Erica asks as Jack runs to the kitchen.

"I came to see you guys!" I beam, trying my hardest to hide that I'm upset.

But it's not as hard as I thought it would be.

_They always make me smile._

Emma too. She's only a couple years older than the twins.

Ben's 16 so I mean, we don't talk much.

We say hi, but he still stays at Carol and Susan's.

As far as I can tell, he's not gay, but he's okay with his mom being a lesbian.

Ross still doesn't get how Ben can just let it roll off his back.

I dunno.

_Maybe the kid's just chill like Carol._

Or maybe he's spent too much time with the girls.

Either way now he gets hang out with Ross so that's good.

"Erica! You want some pancakes?"

"Coming mommy! C'mon Aunt Phoebe." Erica smiles, grabbing my hand.

I giggle, "I'm coming Eri."

Oh yeah.

I gave her a nickname.

Around the time she and Jack were toddlers.

Eri just suits her.

I'm the only one who calls her that though.

I think they get that it's like a special thing for just us.

We walk to the kitchen and, letting go of Eri's hand, I grab a plate and sit down.

"Thanks Mon. This is really good." I smile at her after swallowing.

"No problem Pheebs.

I feel a tug on my light blue sundress with lilies on it.

_The same sundress I wore yesterday I…_

_I didn't even have time to change._

_Goddammit Phoebe stop it!_

I look down and see Eri smiling at me.

"Can I sit with you?" She asks sweetly.

I reply by beaming and scooping her up onto my lap.

Monica comes by and puts Erica's plate down before going back to get her own.

Mon sits next to me.

I hear a knock on the door.

"I can get it!" Jack smiles and runs over to the door.

"Wait Jack." I say.

Monica looks to see that it's just Ross and Rachel with Emma.

"Okay you can open the door Jack-Jack." She smiles at him.

_Jack-Jack._

_It's a cute nickname. She doesn't use it a lot though._

He opens the door; not knowing who it is because _at least_ at his level you can't see though the window.

"Hi!" I hear Rachel and Ross.

"Hi Aunt Monica!" Emma runs over to her blood-relative aunt and hugs her.

"Hey!" She laughs a little.

I set Eri down and stand up.

"Hi Pheebs!" She smiles, before quieting down. "How you doing?"

"Good. Thanks Rach." I smile back.

"Hey." Ross says as he shuts the door. "Where's Chandler?"

We all hear a loud snore and laugh.

"I'll wake him up." Monica offers with a roll of her eyes, putting Emma back down.

I'd love a life like theirs.

Happy, a family…

With the person you actually love…

But my person is in LA now.

We haven't talked since that day he left.

Even though it was like six years ago I remember every detail.

_**Flashback:**_

_**I try to control my sobs. For him.**_

"_**Aw, c'mon Pheebs. Here; look at me." Joey tilts my head up to meet his eyes.**_

"_**Joey… I don't want you to go!" I wail, clutching onto him tightly.**_

_**He returns the hug and signs as he pushes his chin on my head. "I don't want to leave you guys either. But I have to. It's for the better of my career."**_

"_**To hell with your career. I need you Joey." I snap, sniffling before laying my head on his shoulders.**_

_**Everyone else had said goodbye to him.**_

_**No one's compared to mine.**_

_**Well, maybe Chandler's…**_

_**He cried.**_

_**But he doesn't love Joey the way I love Joey.**_

"_**Pheebs, you know I need to do this. Why do you have to make things so hard?"**_

"_**Oh I dunno, maybe because I **_**love**_** you?!"**_

**Holy crap did that just come out of my mouth.**

**Because I think it did.**

_**But… I'm supposed to love Mike…**_

"_**Phoebe. You're gonna be fine. I'll text you everyday. We can call each other and everything!" He smiles slightly, before noticing my sad expression. Joey sighs. "Look sweetie I'm just tryin' to make this easier on you."**_

"_**I know." I answer quietly, looking down.**_

_**He looks reluctant. "I gotta go."**_

_**I nod, before making sure no one else in the group is watching. I lean forward and press my lips gently on his cheek.**_

_**He backs away, confused.**_

"_**It'd for good luck silly!" I smile, and he looks at the group and the kids remorsefully.**_

_**Suddenly he looks about 50 years old.**_

"_**Joey?"**_

"_**I gotta go."**_

"_**But-"**_

_**He hugs me again before walking away.**_

_**Walking right out of my life.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

It still haunts me.

And Joey swore he would talk to me.

He never kept in touch.

My Joey… I need him.

Why I married Mike I have no idea.

"Pheebs." Rach says quietly, leading me into guest room. "You're crying."

"I'm fine. Just miss Joey."

"Oh honey you know he hasn't talked to any of us in over six years."

"I know Rach, but I had a flashback to when he left. It was scary and sad." I sigh, running a hand through my hair. "I need to take a nap."

"Okay Pheebs." She smiles softly, mouthing, "I'll cover for you" as she shut the door. "Guys Phoebe's getting migraines and isn't feeling too hot."

"Aw…" Mon said sympathetically.

I laugh to myself.

The two best cover girls ever.

* * *

_**Okay so did you like it?**_

_**My first so please be nice!**_

_**And anyways don't worry. Joey's coming soon.**_

_**Gonna post this soon and next chapter should be up by… well, knowing me, being all irresponsible with two serious stories, a funny one on the side and now ANOTHER serious one?**_

_**Lol**_

_**PS Erica hating her hair up and her brother's nickname… That's a throwback to my friend Sarah. Everyone calls her little brother- including her- that and she hates her hair up.**_

_**And I know I'm sappy but I couldn't help giving Phoebe a special bond with Eri! :D**_


	2. Hidden Truth

The One With Tension

Summary: Slightly AU (I guess…) When Joey comes back to New York for a visit after not contacting anyone for over 6 years, Phoebe doesn't talk to him. She acts like something's wrong but never answers his constant pressing. But is it really something too big for him to understand? Or was he all she needed? Set like 2011

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

_**:)**_

_**Btw:**_

what's happening

_thoughts_

_**flashback**_

**Texting/ im**

"_person on other side of phone conversation"_

* * *

**Joey's POV:**

I know I know.

I'm an asshole.

I haven't talked to my friends in six years.

Not texted or called them.

And that's not even the part that kills me.

What kills me is that I broke the promise I made to Phoebe.

_Our_ promise.

That's why I'm coming home.

I'm already packed and am waiting for my flight to be called.

Meanwhile I'm working on how to apologize to each individual person.

I… I don't even know how it happened.

I just… I couldn't talk to Pheebs, knowing I was probably killing her.

And everyone else… They were getting lives last time I was in New York.

A tear falls down my face.

I've accomplished nothing.

I wanted a life.

Sure, being a role model for my nephew was flattering, but those acting careers were nothing like Days of Our Lives.

…Should I give up on acting?

I mean… Estelle's dead.

Then wait, who- who talked to me on the phone…?

I smirk a little, realizing.

Phoebe.

She pretended to be Estelle for me.

She pacified me into thinking Estelle was still alive.

"Flight 247 to New York now boarding."

I take a deep breath and go through the checking stuff.

I sit on my seat and buckle.

…What about the kids?

Last time I saw them…

_Ben was 10…_

_Emma was barely 2…_

_Erica and Jack were still infants…_

_Ben will remember me, Emma might… The twins no way._

Only then do I notice I'm crying.

I wipe my eye with my jacket sleeve, trying to suck it up.

I brought this on myself.

It's my fault.

Everyone's gonna be mad.

Phoebe… I just hope she can smile at me.

I mean… I broke a promise. An important promise.

"Sir?" I hear, looking up.

The flight attendant looks at me confusedly. "Are you alright? Would you like some water?"

"Water." I say hoarsely.

_God I've been crying a river huh?_

She comes back with bottled water and hands it to me.

"Thank you ma'am."

_Really Joey?_

_No "How you doin'?"_

_She was hot!_

_Did you see her-?_

That's my younger mind resurfacing.

Goddammit I need to calm down.

But I can't.

_The tears keep pouring like rain._

_Just breathe._

_In…_

_Out._

_I-n…_

_Out-_

I open my eyes and look at the time.

_8:34 PM._

I got on the plane when it was still bright out.

I blink furiously, looking at the pitch-black sky.

I sigh.

_God I miss them._

Phoebe the most, but I miss all of them.

And the kids!

I… didn't see them grow up.

Monica was nice though.

She texted me every time someone said their first word, or sat up or crawled, or started walking or talking…

I never texted her back.

It was too hard.

I realize something.

There is no way in hell I can come back just randomly and they'll be happy to see me.

I… I gotta talk to someone.

Let them know how sorry I am.

_Not Phoebe._

_Chandler will be mad…_

_Monica maybe?_

I think about it, and decide to try her.

…**i'LL bE tHeRe fOR yoU…**

**Monica's POV:**

Chandler's asleep.

We put the kids to bed thirty minutes ago.

They may be well behaved all day, but at night?

They act like they each got 20 bags of candy.

Buzz.

Buzz.

Buzzzzzzz.

I pick up my phone from the kitchen counter.

I almost faint form shock.

_1 new message from Joey_

Oh my God.

JOEY?!

"Oh… my God…" I trail off, sitting down.

"Mon what's wrong?" I hear Chandler coming from the bedroom.

I turn around. "Joey just sent me a text message."

"Oh my _God_!" He exclaims. "What did he say?"

"I… I haven't even checked it yet…" I admit.

"Well check it now!"

"Okay…" I tap on his icon.

**8: 41 PM**

**Joey: Hey Monica.**

**I know I haven't talked to anybody in almost 7 years but…**

**I'm coming home.**

**LA is too much for me.**

**I can't get a good gig goin or anything.**

**Plus I miss you guys.**

**I'm so so so sorry for leaving you guys and never texting you back.**

**Thank you for keeping me in the loop with the kids though.**

**I wish I had been there to see them grow up.**

**I love you guys. tell Chandler I'm sorry**

**It was too hard to talk to anyone but now I'm coming back.**

**I figured no one would welcome me happily unless I talked to someone first.**

**On the plane right now.**

**Been here all afternoon.**

**Please don't tell Pheebs I'm coming.**

**Or anyone else.**

**Well, I guess Chandler will read this but no one else ok?**

**Um, I still have to figure out where I'm gonna stay though.**

**I just packed up, told Gina and left.**

**Um, please text me back soon okay?**

**:)**

"Here." I say, handing the phone to Chandler.

He reads it through and hands it back.

Chandler's eyes are wide. "He-he's coming back?"

"Yep…" I trail off, looking at him. "You gonna be okay honey?"

"I guess… I just… missed him…" He trails off.

I pull him into a hug. "I know. Me too. I'm gonna text him back ok?"

He pulls away, smiling. "Okay."

I look at my phone.

**Monica: Um. wow**

**hi Joey**

**we missed u.**

**Chandler's next to me, eyes wide open.**

**He was half asleep before you texted me haha**

**I won't tell anyone else.**

**He read your message tho.**

**You can stay with us if you want.**

**I'm glad you're coming home though.**

**For good?**

**Please say yes :)**

**Joey: missed you guys too.**

**tell Chandler I said "dude that's hilarious"**

**Aw thanks Mon!**

**And yeah, I'm comin back for good.**

**Love you guys :D**

**Mon: Oh my God that's great joey! Text me when you land.**

**Joey: okay bye for now**

**Mon: bye**

"Joey's gonna come home… _for_ good!"

"Oh my _God_!" Chandler exclaims.

"_I_ know!"

Chandler leans over to read the messages. He smirks at the message Joey left for him. "It'll be good to have that guy back."

"Yeah-"

"Mom?" Jack says from behind.

"Daddy?" We turn around as Erica speaks.

"Hey kids!" I smile.

"Why are you guys awake?" Erica asks.

"And loud…?" Jack raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry guys, we're just excited!" I say.

"A guy we were good friends with is coming back home!" Chandler exclaims.

"We all knew him- Uncle Ross, Aunt Rachel, and Aunt Phoebe too."

"He had to move. "

"Oh… is he nice?" Erica asks.

"Yep. He's _very_ sweet." I say.

"And funny." Chandler adds.

"Wait… is it Joey?" Erica and Jack ask in unison.

"Yeah." I smile, before realizing what they just said. "Wait, _what_?"

"How-how did you know about Uncle Joey?"

"Oh, Aunt Phoebe likes to talk about him when she babysits us." Jack explains.

"She shows us picture too!" Erica smiles.

"Oh." Chandler says quietly.

"Well, she didn't tell _us_ that!" I turn to Chandler.

Erica giggles, hugging my legs.

Chandler smirks at me before picking Jack up.

I lean down and kiss Erica on the forehead before picking her up. "Okay, now _you_ two need to get to bed."

"Could it _be_ anymore late?" Chandler exclaims in a funny voice, as Jack rolls his eyes.

Erica laughs. "You're silly Daddy."

"Honey, Daddy's been silly for a _long_ time." I remark, tucking her in.

…**i'LL bE tHeRe fOR yoU…**

**Chandler's POV:**

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Doorbell._

_Knockknockknockknock._

I blink my eyes open.

_Okay, how early is it?_

_2 in the morning perhaps?_ I think sarcastically.

_More like 2:32 AM._

I roll my eyes and sit up, trying to wake up.

"I'm coming!" I yell, walking to the door.

I yank it open. "Okay, now who are you and why the hell- Joe!" I exclaim, hugging him… Which results in his luggage falling from his hands.

"Chandler!" He says happily.

I back away from the hug. "How you been?"

"Eh." He shrugs, making that 'so-so' hand gesture. "You?"

"Pretty good. Kids are seven. I'm a stay-at-home dad now."

"Really? I always knew you were lazy but _wow_." He smirks.

"Hey Joe, kids aren't that easy to take care of."

"I'm just messing with you buddy. Help me?" Joey gestures to his luggage.

"Sure." I grab a bag and he grabs the other, shutting the door.

We get like two feet past the couch before-

"Chandler! The kids are asleep-Joey!" Monica goes over to hug him.

I turn and smirk as he drops his bags.

"Hey Monica!" He smiles, hugging back.

"Oooh this is a 'Things I Thought Would Never Happen' moment!" I exclaim with a smirk.

Monica rolls her eyes and Joey smirks.

"Where are the kids?" Joey asks, looking around.

"Asl-" Monica starts.

"Joey!" Erica and Jack yell, running towards him as he scoops them up.

"-Eep." Monica finishes. "Or at least they were." She smirks at the end.

"Hey!" Joey smiles at the twins, before realization hits across his features. "Wait… I haven't seen you two since you were newborns. _How_ do you remember me?" He asks, a little freaked out.

I smirk at his nervousness.

"Pheebs told them about you." Monica explains.

"Oh." He pauses, looking anxious. "You guys didn't… _tell_ her I was coming. Right?"

"No." I answer.

"Oh good." He says.

"Why can't she know you're here Uncle Joey?" Erica asks, looking up at him with her big, pretty eyes.

"Because Erica, we-" He pauses, looking down at her.

I bet he's thinking something along the lines of, _"Uncle Joey? Oh my God that's so sweet! I've never been an uncle! Wait yes I have…"_

"Uncle Joey? Oh my Gosh (I guess he doesn't want them to say that incase we don't want them too. He's right. They can say it when they're teenagers though! Monica's decision.), that's so sweet!" Joey exclaims, turning to us… excitedly. "I've never been an uncle! Wait… yeah I have never mind…"

"I read you so well…" I trail off, smirking.

"Anyway Erica, Pheebs can't know I'm here because she's mad at me for leaving."

"But Mom and Dad are happy. Why isn't she?" Jack asks.

"Well…" He starts, before sitting on the couch.

_Guess two seven-year-olds are heavier than he thought they were._

"We're friends and I told her I would still call her and talk to her but I didn't, so she's mad at me. Well, I don't know if she is but I think she is."

"If you don't know why don't you just talk to her?" Erica suggests.

"Be-because that's… a… really good idea…" Joey trails off, looking at her. "I should do that!" He smiles at us.

"Maybe not Joe…" I trail off. "She's always mad when someone mentions you."

"That's _why_ he needs to talk to her!" Monica says, looking at me.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, 'Mrs. Joey likes Phoebe- _not_ Rachel- talk to Phoebe Joey!'" I fire back, getting confused glances from the kids.

"What?" They ask at the same time.

Monica laughs a little, putting a hand to her hair as we sit down next to Joey.

"Before Rachel was pregnant with Emma- they know that word right?" Joey starts explaining but stops to ask.

"Yeah we know what that is!" Jack exclaims.

"It's when a mommy has a not-born baby in her tummy!" Erica explains to Joey.

I smirk, and Monica giggles, grabbing my hand.

He laughs a little. "I know what it means sweetheart. Anyway, before Rachel was pregnant with Emma, I kinda liked her. But Monica-"

"And Chandler!" Monica adds in, turning to me. "I was _not_ the only one who thought that."

"Yes honey but you were the one who butted into his love-life." I say back sweetly, receiving a light punch in the arm.

I smirk.

"Yeah, they thought I liked Phoebe because I asked them both separately for advice but wouldn't tell them what it was about. So Monica told Phoebe and she talked to me about it." He finishes.

"Oh." Jack mutters.

"Okay!" Erica smiles.

"Um, what time is it again?" Monica asks.

"Like almost _3_ in the morning." I answer.

"Okay, you guys gotta go to bed." Joey says, them getting off of his lap.

They look at Joey for a minute before whisper among themselves.

"Mom, Dad?" Jack starts.

"We love you still, but can Uncle Joey please put us in bed?" Erica finishes.

I smirk. "Yes he can. Joe?"

"Yeah, I got them. Wait, where am I sleeping again?"

"You're gonna stay with us?!" Erica squeals, hugging his legs.

Joey laughs a little. "Yeah. Your mom told me I could."

"Yay!" She giggles, running into her room, Jack following.

"I'll show you where your room will be." I offer, kissing Monica on the forehead. "You can go to bed honey."

"Thanks. Night Joe." She smiles, hugging him.

"Night Mon." He leaves to tuck the twins in.

Monica goes to our room.

I hear giggles for about five minutes.

Joey emerges from their room, smiling.

"Dude they love me!" He smiles, punching me in the arm… _several_ times.

I smile back. "That's great Joe. C'mon, here's where you can sleep."

…**i'LL bE tHeRe fOR yoU…**

**Phoebe's POV:**

I'm gonna surprise Monica and Chandler!

I felt nice today so I made them a cake.

It's strawberry and has pink icing.

I made a spare for home and it tastes pretty good.

Rach helped.

I was bummed because Mike and I…

_**Flashback:**_

_**I leave Monica and Chandler's place, feeling happy from hanging out with the gang, but sad because I have to try and reconcile with Mike.**_

_**Our last fight was stupid.**_

_**I said I missed him and he yelled calling me insensitive and he wound up going to a hotel. I cried.**_

**Ooh! I'm here!**

_**I open the door, and am met with Mike staring at the TV.**_

_**He notices me and stands up, looking a little guilty.**_

_**A **_**little**_**.**_

"_**Hi Phoebe-"  
"We need to talk."**_

"_**I know." He nods, sitting back down- me following.**_

"_**I'm sorry for… getting mad." I look down.**_

"_**Hey, **_**I'm**_** the one that yelled. **_**I'm**_** sorry." Mike apologizes.**_

"_**I… came back from Mon's house."**_

"_**How'd it go?"**_

"_**Good. Love the kids. I just miss Joey."**_

**Oh shit that last part was supposed to stay in my head!**

_**Mike looks kinda of shocked.**_

_**He only slightly knew that I had a good friendship with him.**_

"_**Joey?"**_

"_**Yes **_**Joey**_**!" I exclaim.**_

"_**Ugh. I was kinda glad he left." He mutters.**_

_**I glare at him. "**_**WHAT**_** did you say?"**_

"_**What?" He shrugs. "He was childish. Immature."**_

"_**So?! He's sweet, funny, and yeah maybe a little childish but that's the endearing part about him!"**_

"_**Why are we fighting about that guy?"**_

"**That guy**_**?! He's just 'that guy' to you?!" I say angrily. "I'll have you know that before you came along- which wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for him by the way-, Joey was the number one guy in my life!"**_

"_**Why?" He asks.**_

"**Why**_**?" I repeat furiously, looking at him like he just said that Carol wasn't a lesbian. "Because I **_**love**_** him-!" I pause.**_

**Oh dear God.**

**Where is all this coming from?**

"_**You… You love him?" Mike asks, confusion and hurt spreading across his face.**_

"_**I…" I trail off, tear falling from my eyes.**_

_**His hurt expression turns to anger as he stands up. "I see how it is. You played me."**_

"_**No! Mike of course not!" I stand up, grabbing his hand. "I care about you-"**_

_**He jerks my hand away. "I'm out of here."**_

_**Mike slams the door as he leaves.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

I just told Rach though.

I don't want Mon to know how I feel yet.

I didn't even know I still loved him.

I called Rachel over and we talked though.

_**Flashback**_

"_**So wait. You love Joey?" Rachel asks me.**_

"_**Yeah…" I look down, sighing.**_

"_**How long have you known?"**_

"_**Well I've known for a long time, but I thought it disappeared when Mike and I got married… I guess it never left but I didn't notice until… I said it." I trail off, tears resurfacing.**_

"_**Aw Pheebs c'mere." She pulls me into a hug.**_

"_**Can we make a cake?" I ask, my voice muffled.**_

"_**Sure honey why?"**_

_**I shrug, backing away. "It just makes me feel better…"**_

_**End of Flashback**_

_Oh. Here already._

I get out of my car and knock.

"It's open!" I hear Monica yell.

Must be expecting Ross or Rachel.

"Yeah like that never happens!" Chandler adds, and I hear two tiny giggles.

I open the door. "Hey guys! I made you a cake!" I display the cake proudly, smiling.

"Aw thanks Pheebs!" Monica smiles, accepting the cake and putting it on the counter.

"Wait. Pheebs?" I hear a faraway voice.

"Yeah she's here." Monica calls back.

"C'mon!" I here Erica protest.

Jack runs over, smiling. "Hi Aunt Phoebe."

"Hey Jack." I smile back.

I see Erica holding hands with someone.

I look up to see who it is and am met with the biggest shock of my life.

Joey Tribbiani.

* * *

_**SHOCKER that that's who it is huh?**_

_**jk. jk.**_

_**Anyways, hope you liked this chapter!**_

_**So, cliffhanger ending.**_

_**Did I do okay with the POV's ?**_

_**It's hard to do Chandler's. And Joey's.**_

_**But anyway…**_

_**I know Mike's a little… mean.**_

_**sorry**_

_**If you got advice give me some.**_

_**Byeeeee:)**_


End file.
